<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vampire Group Home by IntrovertedHappiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746745">The Vampire Group Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness'>IntrovertedHappiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, Fluff, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, blupjeans is Briefly touched on, but enjoy!, idk what this fic is tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lup had been "hunting" vampires for years now. "Hunting" is in quotations because that word implies she's hurting them and she's not! Her only goal is to rescue these vampires and take them back to the Bonds of Balance Group Home: A safer, better place for all vampires to be themselves. Now all she as to do is convince this nerdy blood-sucking anxious mess of a vampire to go back with her and it'll be Chill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vampire Group Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The graveyard hideout was a bit on the nose, to be honest. Lup realized that long before even rolling up to the site in her old, nearly broken down gray van. She went to greet the graveyard’s owner at the gates and they gave her the keys before hurrying off. That wasn’t unusual. No one really wanted to be around when Lup had to do her job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had been a vampire hunter for seven and a half years now and she had gotten rather good at it. This had been her dream job since she was a kid. Though, now that she was actually doing it, she realized the flaws that were set up in the system. Vampire hunters- the popular ones, at the very least- exterminated their victims as if they were merely pests. Lup saw past that though. Most of these vampires had been turned unwillingly and she couldn’t bring herself to hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, big or small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she and her brother, Taako, started an organization. Well, really their friend Lucretia did all the paperwork and such, but she and Taako had the idea. A group home right outside of town to give these vampires a safe place to stay. They’d provide any needed food (human blood was a strict no-no, but a few local farmers didn’t mind donating livestock blood), a warm bed, friends, and help them get jobs at vampire-accepting businesses. Lup loved doing the work and she knew Taako did too, even if he complained a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there were always cases like these. Their organization wasn’t very well known, not yet. They occasionally had vampires come to them but mostly it was like this. A concerned citizen or business owner would call them up and have them come out to track down a vampire living on the property. Lup would usually be the one going out. She’d track down the vampire, convince them that she’d keep them safe, and take them back to the group home. Most of the time, it was easy, but there had been a few resisters. They all usually caved in as soon as Lup brought up the fact that they could be killed if they didn’t go with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lup popped open her trunk and gathered her supplies. Motion trackers and cameras, mostly, and few cards that read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nowhere safer than the Bonds of Balance! No more harm, no more hurt, just peace and trust within each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She also had a satchel full of animal blood in case the vampire was hungry and a pocket knife (“just in case,” her friend Magnus told her when he gave her it. “You’ll never know what’ll happen.” She had had to use it twice, but only one of those times was to defend against a rogue vampire. The other was to cut some leaves to pass the time.).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shut the gate behind her with a snap and locked it again. And then she walked around the place, setting up the motion sensors and cameras quickly. The sun had nearly set by the time she finished placing things. With that, she brought her laptop out near a bench in the back and slipped on some night vision goggles. She texted Lucretia a quick, “starting now, I’ll report back in once I have em” and turned her phone on silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she just had to wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a kid, Lup had never been good at waiting. When she and Taako would play hide and seek, she kept moving spots every few minutes. One time, she moved from place to place for an hour until she realized that Taako had gone back inside and wasn’t actually playing anymore. When she was older, she always acted rash and quick, never second-guessing her choices. But now, with this job, she had to learn patience. It wouldn’t do well to act brashly in the face of someone who thought you could kill them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was near ten PM when the motion sensors caught something over on the northwest side of the cemetery. She looked at the video and saw a blur move past the screen. There was the vampire, then. She watched on the cameras as the blur went past screen by screen until stopping by a large oak tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure reached up into the tree, standing on their tiptoes, and grabbed something. Lup realized with a start that it was a book, and then two books, and then three. The figure, still masked by the shadows, looked around and sat suddenly with their books. They flipped open the third one and became engrossed within a matter of minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was certainly… an unusual turn of events. Lup waited for another half an hour to make sure they wouldn’t move (they didn’t) before going to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lup muttered, standing up fully now. The satchel that she had put down next to her was leaking, the bags of blood that she had stored in there now dripping out of the fabric. Lup went to pick up the bag, ready to toss it aside, but froze. The figure on the camera had moved, abandoning their books. Lup eyes swiveled, following them through the screens until they were almost in the frame of the camera closest to her set up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and was face to face with a pale man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vampires were always interesting to see. She’d known them for years now, but seeing a new one was always cool. They looked human but at the same time, there was this air around them that was distinctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>human. The pointed ears, the sunken eyes, the fingers too spindly and thin. And then the eyes. Most of the time, eyes just turned brighter in vampires. So a dusty blue in a human was almost neon in vampires. Green would turn bright emerald. This vampire had nearly golden eyes, meaning their human eyes had been brown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wore an outfit that made Lup think that they hadn’t seen any fashion trends past the eighties. A jean jacket with blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. On their face was a fresh burn. They looked tired and disheveled up close, but also nervous. Really nervous and almost scared. Lup straightened up and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey!” she greeted. “I’m Lup. It’s nice to meet you here, uhh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have blood on your hand,” they said instead of giving Lup their name. Lup smiled tightly, wiping the blood from the broken satchel on her pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yep,” she said. “It would seem I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just kill something?” they asked, which threw her for a loop until she realized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh no, no,” Lup laughed a bit, kicking the bag of broken blood pints at her feet. “Nah, I just had some with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” they said slowly, looking sort of amused. “You had animal blood just with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Lup said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not-” they cut themselves off, amusement fading back to worry. “You’re the hunter, aren’t you? I heard them talking about bringing one in. Holy fuck, of course, my night just had to get worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here to hurt you!” Lup said and they looked at her disbelievingly. “No, really! I work for- uh-” she reached in to pull a card from her pocket and they stumbled back in fear. Lup immediately lifted her hands up to show she wasn’t holding anything dangerous. “It’s chill, babe! Look! I work for the Bonds of Balance. We give vampires stable homes and jobs. I swear I mean you no harm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s hard to believe,” they said, voice cracking, taking another step back. “Look, uh, Lup. It’s been really nice to meet you but I’m afraid I have to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go!” Lup said. “I won’t hurt you, cross my heart. Georgia- she owns this graveyard, yeah? Georgia contacted us to reach out to you. She didn’t want someone to come in and kill you. I have no intention of hurting one hair on your head. We have a safe house about an hour or so away from here where you can stay. You’ll be safe from violent hunters. It’s the best place you could end up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best place I could end up is alone!” they said. “Listen, Lup, it’s, uh- it’s really nice that you’re here to help. But just tell Miss. Georgia that I’ve taken my leave. She won’t be seeing me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could get hurt out there!” Lup said and there we go, the vampire paused in their retreat. “There are hunters who will do anything to kill you. They won’t just want you gone, they’ll want you dead. We have lots of other vampires at this home. Um, there’s Angus. We took him in five years ago, he’s ten-years-old now and we haven’t done anything to him. We have Johann. He works at a college campus at night, but his real passion is music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s Sloane,” Lup went on, watching the vampire carefully. “She moved in with her girlfriend and works at a racetrack. We also have Julia Burnsides, who married my friend before getting turned. We helped her get back to full health after being attacked. And- and Kravitz, who’s dating my brother. He works at the home, helping us out with the younger folks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear,” Lup said. “I swear, I swear, we’re not going to hurt you. I just need you to come back with me so you’re safe. We don’t want to hurt you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might get hurt anyway,” the vampire said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might,” Lup said honestly. “But I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe and happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire paused, shifting from foot to foot. They chewed softly on the knuckle on their finger as they thought and Lup saw fangs poke out from under their lips. After a few moments of silence, they sighed, tense shoulders slacking, hands dropping to their sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise I’ll be safe?” they asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll try our best,” Lup said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” they said, shoving their hands into the pockets on their jean jacket. “Do you- uh, hey do you have any of that animal blood left? I haven’t- I- fuck, sorry. I don’t like drinking from humans but I hate killing anything in general-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you, bud,” Lup said. She looked in the satchel and fished out a half drained pint of blood. “Sorry, it’s not full. Uh, I have more in the van and we have plenty at the house. But you can have this now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” they said and suddenly they were next to her. “I’m Barry, by the way. Um, he/him pronouns. Do people still do that? I mean, they didn’t when I interacted with them way back when, but I had a few friends who did and I just picked it up-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do that!” Lup said, picking up the satchel carefully, trying not to let it drip too bad. “At the home, at least. Like I said earlier, I’m Lup. She/her pronouns, please and thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Lup,” Barry said, sipping a bit of the blood from the bag. “Please don’t kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed more like a joke now and Lup snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna, bud,” she said. “Let’s get your books and start driving back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw my books?” Barry asked, sounding embarrassed. “God, this really isn’t the best day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no shame in reading, my man,” Lup said, starting to walk towards the tree where Barry had been sitting. “I love horror shit, what are your books about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gonna sound terrible,” Barry said, rushing to keep up with her. “But um… necromancy. It’s interesting, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hella interesting!” Lup agreed and she saw Barry smile for the first time. “Come on, then, babe. We gotta lot to talk about in the car with those books!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lup could have sworn Barry blushed at the name “babe”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t mention it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is @magnus-and-his-doggos if u wanna recommend anything!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>